Arxitcha
by SnookerDiddle
Summary: Vexen creates a fused clone from Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas. With traits from all four, who knows what type of madness will ensue?


SnookerDiddle: Hey! This my first story, so be kind! It's being written by two people actually. Me, and yuffieownage.

Yuffieownage: Heya'! I'm yuffieownage, and I am also an author of this fic! I wrote the first part of the fic, and SnookerDiddle the second.

SnookerDiddle: And so on with our other chapters. It's everyone's POV, but we'll switch to the main character's, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, the clone, and Zexion. I'll be doing the clone, Roxas and Zexion...

Yuffieownage: And I'll be doing Axel, and Demyx! So, on to disclaimer's an that stuff...

**Disclaimer's: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, it would probably would only be sold in Japan if we did....**

Enjoy_!!_

Deep in The Castle That Never Was, In the lab that was currently occupied by five nobody's, and a large machine ready to be tested on.

"Why are you doing this again?" Zexion asked, unsure of whether or not to trust Vexen, due to Vexen's failed attempts of past experiments. Vexen snapped up from his book, looking at Zexion.

"Because, one, for once, I think this will actually work, and two, because it'll help us gather more hearts." He exclaimed loudly. Roxas rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently as Demyx and Axel stood bored behind him.

"Well, why do you need all us for?" Axel asked, making it probably the first time he ever talked to the superior in a few months. Vexen groaned.

"Because, if you weren't listening the first time I explained this, I'm making a four fused clone, and I need four nobody's, am I correct?" He glanced at Axel, not turning his head from examining Zexion. He sighed at the sight of Axel looking somewhere else and still not listening.

"Okay, Zexion, I'm going to be taking a strand of hair from you." He got a pare of rather large plier's, to large for plucking hair. Zexion stared at them with wide eyes, thinking whether or not to run away, or take it like a man. Before he chose to run away, a strand of hair was plucked from his hair, making him wince slightly. He immediately hopped of the chair, and stood somewhere where he was as distant from the other's as possible. Vexen waved for Roxas to come and sit, which he did quietly. He sat and waited patiently.

"Listen, you stay where you're supposed to, old man, or I'll burn you to a crisp." Axel snapped when he saw Vexen reach out to start. Vexen ignored him, and continued. Roxas, however, shot him a scowl. Vexen nodded, and got the overly large plier's to pluck a strand. Roxas looked at the plier's, not showing the fear Zexion clearly had. Vexen plucked a small strand from windswept spikes, and waved for Roxas to leave. He got off and went over to Axel's side. Axel went over to the seat, and sat. Vexen got out the pliers, and went for the spikes. Axel was quick to retort.

"Hey! There is no way your pulling a piece of hair from this nobody!" He pushed away the pliers, and stared at them. Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Well, I could go for your pubic hair if that's what you wish." Vexen stated in a menacing tone, hoping that would change Axel's mind. He stared at Vexen like he was crazy, and blinked once before answering.

"Um, go ahead..." Axel closed his eyes and slightly whimpered when a piece of hair was plucked from fiery spikes. He got off the chair and went to Roxas, hugging him and mentioning things like "That was the worst thing I ever had to do in my life!" Roxas struggled out of the older nobody's hold, who was now blushing from the close contact.

"Demyx..." Vexen looked at Demyx, who was bored as heck. Demyx looked at Vexen, and then at the pliers. He turned on his heel towards the door. Vexen went over to him and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to the chair.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE DISSECTED!!!" Demyx wailed, struggling to get free. Vexen threw him on the chair, and tied him to it. Demyx was now yelling out, wailing the loudest he could for Zexion, who ignored the outbursts. Vexen smiled evilly. He loved having to experiment on a squirming patient. Ummm, creepy....back to the story. He took the enormous plier's, and went straight for the hair. Demyx paused, looking at Vexen and then the pliers. A pair of eyes grew wide, realizing what Vexen was about to do.

"OH MY GOD!! NOT THE HAIR!! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!!" He Squirmed in his seat, edging away from the pliers as they got closer. Soon, they reached there destination, plucking a strand or dirty blond hair. Demyx fell silent, except for a few whimpers here and there. Vexen untied him, and watched as he ran to Zexion. He shrugged and continued to the machine that sat in the corner. He placed the hairs in the right places, and quickly pushed a button was placed in the front. Soon, a loud whirling began to drown Demyx's wails, and screamed out. Vexen laughed evilly, bringing up his arms and waving them around.

"Dude, chill out, it's just a machine..." Axel looked at the older nobody, who shot him a look. He snorted. Soon when the noise died down, and Demyx's whimpers could be heard, he opened the door and looked at the figure residing inside. He curled his lips into a smile, looking at the emerald eyes that stared into his.....

The figure inside the machine was a young girl, with features of all four of the organization members. She had a small smile on her face, and looked around the room to each and every person, until finally looking back to Vexen standing in front of her. Vexen's eyes widened in excited amazement as his lips curled up larger into a grin of satisfaction.

"I've done it...I've actually done it!! The experiment was a success!!" Vexen yelled, flailing his arms around wildly. The other members just stared endlessly in awe at one of few successful experiments made by Vexen, until Demyx piped up with a question.

"Um, Vexen... Why is it a girl when we're all guys?" Demyx asked, puzzled. Vexen stopped his actions for a moment to look at the blonde nobody, and sighed.

"That was the only thing I couldn't work out in the formulas... You see, the machine reverses the gender of the DNA that's put into it, and I can't find a way to fix it no matter how hard I try..." Vexen answered. Axel was next to ask a question.

"Don't you think we should show this to Xemnas sometime soon?" Axel questioned. Vexen looked to the red head and nodded, eager to show his creation to the Superior. The group took the clone to the Superior's office, all of them wondering what his reaction would be. Vexen knocked on the door, and got a simple "Enter." from inside. He opened the door and went in, the rest of the group closely following. Xemnas looked up at them, his eyes instantly targeting the clone as an eyebrow quirked up.

"Vexen, is this the experiment I granted you permission for?" He asked, intrigued by the idea of one of Vexen's experiments actually turning out correctly.

"Yes sir, it was a success." Vexen replied, excitement clearly evident in his voice.

"Well then, I suppose I shall call a meeting. All members must gather in the meeting room." Xemnas stated with a nod, showing that the group was dismissed. They all then went to the meeting room to determine what would be done with the clone. The whole organization stared in wonder at the being standing in the middle of the room made by Vexen until Xemnas started speaking.

"Now, I must announce the creation made from one of number Four's experiments. Does it have a name yet, Four?" Xemnas questioned. Vexen tried to think of a name, but had nothing.

"Er, well-" He started, but was interrupted by a voice from another part of the room.

"Arxitcha. An anagram of the Sanskrit name for 'Creation'." It was Zexion, who had just saved Vexen by thinking of a name for the clone. Vexen had a slight look of relief on his face, thankful to Zexion for helping him.

"Yes, her name is Arxitcha." Vexen stated with a nod. Xemnas analyzed every bit of Arxitcha before deciding her role in the organization.

"Since she is not an official nobody, she will not be an official part of this organization, but she will be useful to our goal of gathering hearts, so she shall function as one. As grant for naming her, number Six shall be the one to accompany her on her mission of analyzing Radiant Garden. That is all for today, meeting dismissed." Xemnas announced, and so with that, Arxitcha's time with the organization had begun....


End file.
